


He Loves Me...She Loves Me Not...?

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's death hit Kirsten hard. She's been locked up inside her room for weeks not, avoiding all human interaction. Finally, somebody is able to get her up and out, and guess who that is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOT RECOVER FROM THE SEASON FINALE UNTIL THE NEW EPISODE IN OCTOBER. BE PREPARED FOR LOTS OF SAD FLUFF STORIES.

“Cameron! God, damn it, Cameron! Wake up! Wake up!”

“ _Clear_!” Flat line.

“ _Clear_!” Flat line.

“ _Clear_!”

Beep.

Beep.

“Cameron…?”

“He’s stabilizing.” Ayo, head of medical, watched the heartbeat monitor closely. One bump every few seconds. A beep every few seconds. A rhythm beginning.

Kirsten dropped her head down onto Cameron’s, cupping his cheeks and crying hard. “You’re such an idiot…” she mumbled. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking away and into the conference room.

***

Days passed and Cameron became stronger and stronger. He was back in action in about two weeks, but Maggie refused to let him do anything. The program was on a pause. Barbiero was dead, Kirsten knew the truth about her past, and Cameron was now alive.

After being released from Ayo’s and Maggie’s care, Cameron went straight to Kirsten’s and Camille’s house. It was a Friday night, so to nobody’s surprise, Camille wasn’t home.

Cameron knocked softly on the door. He hadn’t seen Kirsten since the incident. Apparently, she locked herself in her room and refused to come out, sneaking food in in the middle of the night. He sent her a quick text after a few minutes, reading: “I’m here. Can we talk for a bit?”

Another few minutes passed and the door unlocked, barely creaked opened. Kirsten was a red, puffy mess with greasy hair, baggy t-shirt, and sweatpants. She glared at him for a moment, hoping he would feel guilty for what he did to her, but it didn’t last long. The glare turned into sobs within seconds.

Cameron pressed the door open and held Kirsten in his arms. He held her tightly and guided them over to the couch. He closed the door with his foot as he walked away, crying with Kirsten. “I’m so sorry…” he murmured.

“You killed yourself, for Christ’s sake Cameron!” she nearly yelled. “Y-you were dead for eight minutes! _Eight. Fucking. Minutes_!” She was looking at him now, all the emotions flooding out. “Y-y-you died. A-and I saw your memories. And I didn’t know anything. And…and what if you never got the chance to tell me in person? And do not fucking say you don’t know what I’m talking about. I know what you felt all those times. I know how hurt, sad, angry, compassionate, loving, happy, and whatever you want to say when you were around me. I felt every single feeling you feel. And I know what you remember and think about. It’s me. A-all me… And…and…you never told me…”

Cameron didn’t know what to say. He just sat there in shock. He didn’t even realize that’s what she would see. He didn’t know what to say at this point. He understood why she couldn’t talk to anybody. He just knew how hard it had been the few days before he technically died, and after that? He didn’t even know what to say.

“Kirsten, I—”

Kirsten shook her head, eyes closed. “Don’t ever, _ever_ do anything close to that ever again.” She rested her head into his shoulder and hugged his torso tightly. “Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

Cameron hugged her back even tighter, resting his head against hers. “I love you, Kirsten. I love you so much,” he whispered, his voice broken from tears. “I will _never_ leave you again.”

Kirsten nodded slightly, curling her whole body into Cameron. “I know what love is now…” she whispered. “Lily was right.”

“What…? Wh-who’s Lily?” asked Cameron softly with a sniffle.

“Lily was the girl I stitched into who was murdered for her jewelry. I-I asked you if…if what I was feeling was love. The-the intense connection, heartbreaking loss. You told me…maybe. Y-you knew that’s what love was. I felt it in you. And now…I-I can feel it. For the first time, I can feel true love.”

Cameron cupped Kirsten’s cheeks and wiped away her tears. “You’re right,” he whispered. “And I will never stop loving you.” He pulled her in closer and kissed her gently, hoping that she would react in a positive way.

Which she did. She kissed back deeply, lovingly, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was a new experience. She felt it in a few stitches, but never for herself. She loved it. She needed Cameron more. She needed him closer, tugging on his neck slightly.

“Kirsten…Kirsten, wait…” murmured Cameron. She pulled away reluctantly but kept the closeness by resting her head on his. He asked the question that had been bothering him for months. “Do you love me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron was an idiot. He was oblivious. He was clueless. How could he not know after everything?

He was an idiot.

“Yes. Yes, I love you,” whispered Kirsten. “I love you more than what I could have ever imagined. And…and I never knew you felt the same way.” She kissed his nose gently before grabbing his hand. “I-I’ve been lonely these past couple of days. Would you…would you mind staying with me? Keep me company?”

Cameron got a wide grin on his face. “Of course. Wouldn’t mind at all.”

Kirsten smiled and guided them to her bedroom. Her bed wasn’t made and the sheets and pillowcases were tear- and makeup-stained. She crawled into bed and pulled Cameron down with her. Once he was bundled up with her, she whispered ever so softly, “Don’t ever leave me again. Never. Don’t even _think_ about it, okay? Promise me you won’t do that.”

Cameron nodded, pulling her into his arms. “I will _never_ leave you, Kirsten. Never again.” He kissed her lips gently to which she returned. However, to his surprise, she rolled on top of him and straddled him down, hands holding his face.

He didn’t know how to react. What she desperate? Was it residual emotion? Or was it all genuine? She said she loved him, but did she want to sleep with him this fast? Time didn’t matter to her, so maybe she felt like they had been in a relationship longer than most. Or maybe she felt like their relationship was at a point where it was acceptable.

No matter what, Cameron wanted to make sure she was okay with it all, if she genuinely wanted him like that. “Kirsten…” he murmured against her lips. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes. And I know you want it too.”

“You don’t have to do this because of me. I-I don’t know if we’re ready.” He could go either way. He was a guy; sex was sex; and he loved sex. But with Kirsten? He wanted it to be special, not just some in-the-moment, random occurrence.

“Cameron, please,” she begged. “I-I need you, Cameron.”

Cameron took a deep breath. She needed him. She wanted him. And he wanted her. He had wanted her since the day they met. Maybe not in a sexual way, but now? He had no idea. He wanted her.

“Why don’t we just lay here. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up, when you fall asleep, and I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

Kirsten realized that Cameron wasn’t ready. Maybe he was a virgin. Maybe he needed time to process everything. She respected that. She leaned down and kissed his lips again before rolling back over to her side of the bed. “Okay,” she whispered. “I can wait for you.”

Cameron smiled, knowing for sure it was genuine. “I love you, Kirsten Clark.”

“I love you, too…girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take this in a sexual, smutty direction but decided against it. I just liked the cute, respectable fluff. I really hope you enjoyed the ending.
> 
> Kudos and critiques are always welcomed and more than accepted. Thank you so so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
